


胜者为王

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 一次演习。
Relationships: Meng Hetang/Zhou Jiuliang
Kudos: 19





	胜者为王

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jhosua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhosua/gifts).



野战帐篷只棚顶上挂了一盏灯，昏黄光线就这么从头顶灯泡铺下来。不过里头也没什么东西需要照明——事实上，这里不过只一张铁架子床而已。简陋的临时监狱。

“专门关你的，孟哥。”门帘被掀起来，走进帐篷的年轻军官笑眯眯地对床上的人说。

几小时之前周九良打了个漂亮仗。蓝军的装甲车开进山口就被红军包围，轻重型武器指着车门，里头的人举起双手下车。下来的不是别人，正是蓝军指挥官孟鹤堂。

蒙起双眼反绑双手，孟团长就这么被请进红军帐篷，灰头土脸的有些狼狈。押他的小战士不声不响，手上动作却不含糊，拽着孟鹤堂手腕在床头铁架子上绑了个结结实实，脚步声渐渐远去，连眼罩都没给他摘。不用想，孟鹤堂躺在床上甚至笑出了声，周九良那小崽子，肯定早就等着这一天了。

因此熟悉脚步声在门口响起的时候他心情甚至很好。两个人都忙着准备演习，事实上已经一个月没有见面。此时此刻粗暴招待也显得带上挑逗意味。作战靴踢踏声渐渐靠近，有温热气息喷在孟鹤堂脸颊。

“给爷笑一个。”下巴被手指勾住，在他耳边，周九良弹了下舌。

小兔崽子长能耐了，孟鹤堂想得到年轻人此刻脸上得意坏笑表情。他抬腿作势要踢，意料之内被人捉住脚踝。周九良手劲不小，据他自己说，入伍之前在工地拧过钢筋。

“乖一点，”他学孟鹤堂平日说话语气，“要不把你腿也绑起来。”

倒也不必，孟鹤堂好声好气劝，孟哥的手给绑得够紧啦，又逃不脱，你们团小战士养得真不错云云。他猜想周九良应该是受用的，只是小孩沉默了好一会儿才开口，让他那口气在嗓子眼吊了一会。

“孟团长倒是个识时务的好俘虏。”周九良宣布，“应该给一点奖励。”

说着话孟鹤堂就感到手指摸上自己皮带。金属与皮革摩擦声音在眼前黑暗里被无限放大，甚至盖过帐篷外并不远处士兵与机动车嘈杂声响。温热手掌摸进他裤子，隔着薄薄的一层棉布按在他阴茎上。他觉得自己的内裤有些发紧，而周九良仍不紧不慢地、若即若离地揉弄着。阴囊根部，阴茎顶端，就好像他们不是身处战场，而有一个世纪等待他们去慢慢拿来做爱。

实在是有些不满足。俘虏挺挺腰去顶作乱者手心。

“内裤都湿了，孟团长。”周九良慢悠悠一本正经地讲，“你前面流了好多水。”

“孟哥想你了。”孟鹤堂放低了嗓子，到了末尾故意带上一点似有若无的喘。是勾引是陷阱，他知道小孩喜欢这个。“做了周团长阶下囚，不知道周团长能不能——”

话没说完他几乎倒吸一口气，内裤被一把扯下，阴茎暴露在空气里。铁架子床晃了晃，又加上一个人重量发出危险声响，接着周九良声音从床尾端传来：“优待战俘，我当然懂。”

龟头碰到什么柔嫩湿润的东西，亲吻落在半勃的性器上。接着是湿润舌尖从柱身轻轻划过。孟鹤堂闭着眼，仿佛能看见周九良把头埋在自己下身，伸出舌头舔舐阴茎就像舔一根硕大棒棒糖。接着柱身被指尖小心翼翼捧住，头部被含进炽热口腔。

周团长的确很懂优待战俘。马眼被舌头顶住，柱体被不断地往下吞吃，紧紧裹在口腔里。视觉剥夺又把这又热又紧的奇妙感觉无限放大，激得孟鹤堂头皮发麻。喘息声逐渐粗重，他绷紧了一双腿，连脚趾都蜷起来。他好想抓着周九良的头发在他嘴里横冲直撞蛮不讲理地抽插，想插到周九良呛住，想射在他嘴里：周九良会咳得很猛，会把孟鹤堂的精液咽下去一大半，然后咳得自己一嘴白沫。他会擦擦嘴角说些乱七八糟的脏话，但是很快孟鹤堂会接着操，操到他什么也讲不出来。

只是现在孟鹤堂没法这样做，现在掌控性爱节奏的人是周九良。他试着挺腰往对方嘴里操，却被对方按住了胯骨。阴茎被吸得更深，年轻人给了他一个深喉。他舒服得几乎呻吟出声来。  
只是下一秒温热的嘴巴就离开了他。塑料包装被撕开的小小声音传来，橡胶薄膜被仔细地套在阴茎上。臀瓣被周九良那双骨节分明的手不轻不重捏了一把。

“手感真好啊，孟哥。”他啧啧称赞着。

接着周九良不说话了，什么东西被丢到地上发出塑料制品特有的小小脆响。不加掩饰的喘息声渐渐响起来，把孟鹤堂冷落在一边。

是年轻人在给自己做扩张。这样的认知让孟鹤堂更硬了。

周九良不太擅长这个，从来羞于在他面前准备自己，所以这个步骤通常由孟鹤堂完成。偶尔他玩心大起哄着小孩要他扩张给自己看，也都被一口回绝。而今时今日孟鹤堂陷在黑暗里，眼罩外春光旖旎赶着他全身血液都往下半身流，空荡荡脑子里被周九良填满：年轻人应该是跪在床上，长长手指伸在身后；他怕痛，所以应该用了不少润滑；先顶进去的是食指，一节、两节；身体虽然柔软却也有些局促，大概会慢而又慢地在肠壁按压；伸进第二根手指的时候他身上大概已经染上性爱潮红，会湿着一双眼，眼眶下面的小块皮肤会泛起漂亮的粉红色——

孟鹤堂耳边满是咕啾咕啾湿淋淋液体声响，和年轻人黏腻的拉着长音的喘息与呻吟一起，搅得他越发燥热起来。航航，航航。他唤着周九良名字，却又口干舌燥什么也说不出来。

“在呢。”长得几乎一个世纪一样的时间过后，周九良的声音终于在喘息里勉强平稳地响起来。一只手伸过来拍拍孟鹤堂脸蛋，“别着急啊，孟哥。”

头部被湿热甬道吃进去的时候两个人都发出长长叹息。周九良扶着孟鹤堂阴茎慢慢地往下坐，那东西已经硬得不像话，被欲望涨大到夸张尺寸，即使扩张过，对于狭窄后穴来讲也显得有些吃力。许久未经开拓的部位不太习惯异物的侵入，本能般紧紧收绞着，伴随着身体向下的动作，显出一种吸吮般的奇妙快感。周九良把手按在孟鹤堂胸口，下定决心一样，把对方欲望完全纳入自己体内。重力作用下阴茎似乎顶到前所未有深处，孟鹤堂听见对方喉咙里发出挤碎了的呜咽。

“航航，疼不疼？”他几乎本能发问，“别弄伤了——”

回应他的是周九良几乎赌气一样的动作。小孩坐在他身上，微微抬起身体，又坐下去，每一次仿佛都能捅到最深的深处。渐渐地他自己得了趣，按照自己节奏抽插起来。臀肉落下来拍在肉上的声响，在渐渐湿润的皮肤上更加清晰起来。孟鹤堂觉得自己仿佛被当成了个人形按摩棒，可是夹着他的地方又紧又热，裹得他也舒坦极了，仿佛要被快感冲上天。

只是好像还不太够。

于是当周九良仰着头呻吟着，玩得自己软了腰，连大腿根都颤抖起来的时候，他突然被人抱着按倒在床上。体位瞬间变换，而他屁股里还含着孟鹤堂的阴茎，这一下磨得他叫出声来。

“周团长，”本来应该被牢牢绑住双手的人从兜里摸出捆扎带，抓着周九良的手仔细地绑在床头，“下回记得教你的小战士搜身，不要让俘虏把刀片藏袖口。”

轮到孟鹤堂把黑色眼罩蒙在周九良眼前，又怜爱地拍拍他脸蛋。

“我操你——”周九良猛地挣扎，铁架床也发出可怕声响。然而他只是被人一手捏住两边脸颊，孟鹤堂不赞许的声音从耳边传来。

“不要说脏话，不礼貌。”

周九良的脸都给捏得发痛，嘴巴也合不上。就着这姿势孟鹤堂亲上来。与其说亲吻更像是啃咬，舌头钻进他闭不上的牙关里，勾着他舌尖不放。分开的时候感觉湿漉漉，口水从嘴角流下去。

“小脏猫。”孟鹤堂舔着他耳垂说。

直起身来他终于有时间好好看看他的小朋友。周九良全身上下还剩一件军绿色T恤，在肌肉上紧紧绷着，大约是身上一层薄汗的缘故，布料颜色看起来有些深。性欲挑逗之下胸前的小点已经模模糊糊地凸出来，仿佛在诉说某种渴望。

隔着这层布料，湿润舌头舔上周九良胸口。粗糙纤维磨蹭在敏感乳尖上，是微微的痛加上微微的痒。胸口感觉涨涨的，充满着很多很多的不满足。他不自觉地扭动着身子，挺起胸把自己往孟鹤堂嘴里送。“哥，”他一边喘一边唤，“哥，还，还要另一边——”

气声带着甜腻腻鼻音钻进孟鹤堂耳朵，对周九良请求他永远无法视若无睹。可是他偏不想给这捣蛋的小孩甜头，就当是一点小小的惩罚。于是他微微用力咬了乳尖一口，换回周九良一声吃痛的叫唤。

“这就是捣蛋的下场。”这样说着，孟鹤堂重新开始了动作。

他动得很快很猛，是周九良自己骑乘时做不到的。和慢悠悠的温柔的快感不同，孟鹤堂知道怎么能逼得小孩又难受又爽快。肉刃一下一下地蹭过紧挨着前列腺的肠壁，又一下一下地往更深处去，周九良嗓子眼里滚过破碎又粗重的喘息声。他性器硬得翘起来，挺在小腹上，随着孟鹤堂的动作，饱涨的阴茎从铃口不断地吐出透明的液体来。

“你比哥刚才湿得多了。”孟鹤堂手指头刮过他铃口，“不仅前面湿，后面也湿。真是孟哥的好航航。是不是只对孟哥一个人这么湿？”

用手指头圈住他阴茎根部，孟鹤堂恶劣地换了个角度，一下下顶着那甜蜜的一点。周九良脑子里嗡嗡作响，所有感官仿佛为了后穴里头包着的那根性器无限放大。他有些慌了神，手没法搂住他孟哥，就只能一声声喊着孟团长好哥哥好先生。只是孟鹤堂还不太满意似的，不紧不慢地顶着，还有空俯下身来咬着他耳朵讲话。

他说周宝宝，孟哥是你什么人呀。

好老公——老公。周九良一边喘一边喊，就一个老公，求求你啦。

孟鹤堂漫不经心地笑起来，放开他耳朵跟他接吻，把他的哀求都堵在嘴巴里，亲得他头昏脑涨，气也喘不上来。

手指头松开他阴茎，换成手掌握着柱身撸动。周九良射出来的时候孟鹤堂牙齿咬住他锁骨，抽插了几下也射出来。他随手拉开周九良眼罩，抬起身子去亲亲他湿润的眼角与脸颊。

然后在渐渐平复的呼吸声里，他贴着周九良耳朵开口。他说航航，还有一件事，下次不要以为抓住对方主官，仗就打完了，你听，帐篷外面是不是蓝军的坦克声呀。


End file.
